


Purrfect Company

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [53]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cats, Christmas, Community: hd_owlpost, Digital Art, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, christmas art, hd_owlpost, holiday art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: They share a box and have the best time on Christmas.





	Purrfect Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enchanted_Jae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/gifts).

> Gift for **enchanted_jae**


End file.
